Its meant to be
by martinpeiris98
Summary: Zack helps a pregnant woman, i am not good at writing summmaries so review, and today is my birthday


**DISCLAIMER – I DONT OWN SUITE LIFE**

26 year old Zack Martin was driving back home to Texas from Boston after visiting his mother and brother, A pregnant woman was lying in the middle of the road crying, Zack hits the brake hard causing his tires to squeal and smoke skidding the car forward, The car's front bumper hit lightly hit the woman but stopped.

Zack got out of his seat and helped the woman up

"hi..I am terribly sorry, do you need some help" he asked

"my water broke, I need to get to the hospital..." the pregnant woman said, Zack helped her get in and he drove to the nearest hospital,

**- Zack's point of view -**

I am waiting in the waiting area of the hospital, I am happy for who ever she is but I am also terrified that something happened to the baby when she got hit by my car, I cant put my finger on it but there is something about her, this woman seems so familiar,

"Mr Martin, you can see her if you want" some one came out of the room after a long time and said, I went to see her, she looked happy, the baby was in her arms and it was beautiful, this reminds me when Cody and Bailey had their baby last year

"hi" I said to her

"oh hey, thanks for driving me here, I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you" she said

"it's no problem...Mrs?"

"Madeline" she replied

"ha, Maddie" I smiled remembering the Maddie I once knew back at the tipton,

"its been a while since some one called me that" she smiled

"yea, no I knew a some one with that name..."

"oh really, that's nice, soo since you were kind enough to drive me here I guess you could name her" she said, I swear there's something about her that is so familiar

"shouldn't your husband be doing that, or your boyfriend, I mean the father of the baby..."

"first of all I am not married, second I am not in a relationship, and third I don't want the father to know about her" she said,

"oh, then London" I said

"funny, I knew some one named London" she said

"really, me too"

"wow, that is weird" she replied

"by the way I am Zack, Zack Martin" I told her, she looked at me

"Zack?" she asked, it was almost like she knew me, I had no idea who she was, but for some reason I feel like I know her

"I don't want to be too forward or anything but you just seem so familiar" I asked

**- Maddie's point of view -**

I cant believe I just met Zack Martin, I think he still hasn't recognized me, wow what a funny way to meet an old friend,

"I am Maddie don't you remember me?, you used to call me sweet thang?" I asked

"Maddie?, I mean Maddie?" Zack recognized me,

**- Zack's point of view -**

What the hell is going on, I cant believe I just met Maddie, that was thing that was so familiar, it was Maddie, I cant believe it,

"yes, its me Zack don't you remember me?" she asked

"no no of course I do, it has been so long, I couldn't recognize you at first I mean you changed your hair color" I said, It was true, Maddie dyed her hair blonde when she was 14 but she was thinking of going natural but that was before she left to collage,

"wow, Zack I missed you"

"me too Maddie, what happened to you, I thought you went to collage?"

"I did...and...then I didn't..." her smile faded away

"its okay, you can tell me later, you need to rest now" I said and she nodded in agreement, I stayed over in the hospital since I didn't have no where else to go, I still cant believe I just met Maddie,

**- Maddie's point of view -**

**- The next morning -**

I slept well, maybe because I just gave birth last night, I still cant believe I ran in to Zack yesterday, it was weird,

Zack walked in, he was holding flowers

"good morning sweet thang" he said, its been so long since some one had called me _sweet thang, _

"hey Zack"

"how are you?" he asked

"good, but there is something I want to tell you Zack" I started

"okay, is everything alright" he asked, with a concerned look on his face

"Zack, I want to tell you my story"

He nodded, I took his hand and started

"I met this guy in collage, any way, his name was Jake, Jake Monroe, and he was perfect, we were only together for two months and he was younger than me, four years" I said, I was expecting Zack to start yelling but he didn't, he was angry but he was also calm so I decided to continue "well one day Jake asked me to move in to his apartment, I said no, I didn't want to move in with a guy but he kept bugging me so I finally gave in, the first night was terrible, he kept pressuring me in to having sex, I didn't want to do that until I was married, so he punched me in the stomach..." Zack was getting angrier

"how could he do that to you, how does he think he is"

"Zack please listen"

"fine"

"he apologized after hitting me, I was stupid and naive so I forgave him, I still didn't want to sleep with him, after a while I got used to staying there, I didn't like it but I didn't hate it, it had been exactly four months since Jake and I started seeing each other, I knew this was moving way too fast, he took me out for dinner and we watched a romantic movie and later we got home, Jake was being a gentlemen the whole time, I went to the bathroom and took a shower and when I came back I saw Jake's bed covered in rose petals, scented candles lit, he said he want to have sex with me that night but I said no so he tied me to a chair, Jake was big, He had sex with me that night, I didn't like it but I had no choice, I hated him after that so I moved out, two weeks later I found out that I was pregnant, I left California, I could go through collage like this, my parents said they didn't want me to come back so I went to a friends house, she took me in but she had cancer, she died three months ago and that's when I came here, I walked for miles, some one would give me a ride, I wanted to get back to Boston, but I was already at nine months, that was when you found me" I finished,

"I am so sorry Maddie" he said and hugged me

"Zack can I ask you something" I asked

"Maddie do you want to come with me to Texas, I can help you and your baby" he offered

"that was what I was gonna ask you" I replied

"so you are coming?"

"yes Zack" I gave him a small kiss on his lips

**I will continue this, **

**Today is my birth day so happy birthday to me **

**review**


End file.
